Vampire knight  The Next Chapters: Lycan Knight
by Wolf Sophie
Summary: Its time for new students at cross academy and theres a new student whos caught the attention of the night class. Katocka Nightingale is a new student who will cause a big impact on the school and the Night class.


**Vampire Knight. The Next Chapters – Lycan Knight**

_Lycan Knight is set after the end of Vampire Knight Guilty. Yuki is Kaname's fiancée, Zero has disappeared from the academy, and Rido is dead. The whole of the night class have adjusted to having Yuki join them in the Moon dorm, but with out Yuki and Zero as Disciplinary Students there is nothing to hold back the day class._

_Chapter 1 **Start**_

Cross academy, the place where vampires and humans can co exist thanks to the ex vampire hunter Kaien Cross. The school still exists, now without the threat of Rido Kuran looming over the peace of the Academy and Kaien Cross's ideology. With Zero also got from the academy all seems quite, but now without the disciplinary committee the Day Class students had no restraints. Headmaster Cross could see that without the disciplinary committee the Day class was getting out of control, and so the nights class's secrete was in danger

The new year was had finally come and the new students were being introduced to the school. Stuck behind mounds of paperwork Kaien was working delightfully away, humming a soft and happy tune, not bothered by the work which smothered his desk. Outside his window the new Day class students were arriving with their belongings. Greeted by some of the subject teachers there numbers began to build. This year there would be one individual who was transferring into the academy in the year above the new students, this male blended in with the rest of the students even if he was slightly older.

All in crisp new uniforms they all looked smart under the warm sun. The academy was huge and daunting, the new students were talking about how big it was and how scary it seemed, but the transfer student was this as a break away from the live he was living befor transferring here.

Finally Kairen Cross appeared and all the students were lead in, Classes formed, and the huge group split, leaving the Transfer student alone with Kaien as he had to added to one of the current 2nd year class's.

"So you must be Katocka Nightingale. I must say it's an honour to have a transfer student come all the way from England to join our Academy. As you know, im the headmaster Kaien Cross!" He introduced himself to the student in front of him

Katocka was currently 17 years old, English (But has been taught Japanese from a very young age) and stunningly beautiful. With gracefully fluffy silver hair he reminded Kaien of Zero who he hadn't seen since the night he left. He bowed slightly to the headmaster before him. "And it is an honour to meet my new headmaster. I will try not to cause to much trouble here Kaien sir" He'd showed no signs of fear towards the headmaster, the friendliness he had already shown had won him overnice.

"please just call me Kaien" He began to lead Katocka out of the entrance hall and towards the courtyards. "Since the other years do not come back until tomorrow you will have to join one of the lower years for the tour, wouldn't want you getting lost in a place this big"

"No no I completely understand Kaien. I am looking forward to the tour since I've never set foot inside this academy before" He had a clear British accent, and a soft but manly voice, one which screamed cool and calm.

After leeching onto a lower year class he got a tour of the whole Academy which took all day. The students were then told they would have to share their dorms with another student and this made Katocka interested. He had made a few friends today during the long walk around the academy, but the male would not know if he was sharing a room with anyone till tomorrow. Placed in a temporary room he felt at home and eager for the day to come to next day to start so he could attend his first class. During the night the male would stare awake at the crescent moon which sat outside his window, wondering if life here would be a fun or a horrible mistake. Closing his eyes he tried not to think about the future, but life in the moment.

A knock at his door announced Day break had come. Gathering himself together he had enough time to shower before going to breakfast in a large spectacular hall which they had to themselves for now. With breakfast soon over Katocka was forced to wait outside once more as many more students flooded in wards to the academy. His lessons could start till period 3 so he just simply observed the number of students who arrived. Then he noticed a crowd forming around the school gate entrance the Night class began to arrive. Dressed in white there uniforms where the opposite of his own yet the same type. It soon became clear the reason why they had flocked around them; pure beauty resonated from the faces of the individuals. One male looked directly at him, But Katocka retreated into the Shadows of the open academy doors and towards the flooded corridors where students and teachers now roamed. The day dragged on far longer than the male expected, but he had enjoyed himself in his lessons. Today he had Science, Geography and English – three of his favourite lessons. After class's he was invited to hang out with some new friends he had made during his science lesson, all five friends hung out in the courtyard together talking about how much they hated getting up for school before there attention was drawn to the new male. He was knew, not only that but he came from England and had looks that rivalled that of the Night class students.

"How are the Night class students anyway?" He asked curiously, they must have been the students wearing the white uniforms that he had witness earlier that day

His tallest friend Ken told him "They are a bunch of students who take Classes during the night and sleep during the day. They are highly admired by many of the Day Class girls but i think there over rated"

"Come on Katocka we'll show you" another of his friends said befor leading the small group towards the Moon Dorm. It was almost time for the Night class to leave and so Teachers had been deployed to hold back the screaming fangirls. Even thought the boys didn't get close to the screaming girls there fan girl cried pieced Katocka's eardrums giving him great pain. The screams only increased when the evenings guessed appeared from behind the giant stone gate which kept the girls out and away. Immediately he recognised the first male, it was the one who glanced at him when they had arrived at school. He was tall with dark hair, clearly at least one year older than him. His eyes caught the males again, they were brown, or a deep shade of... Red? The stares of the night class pieced Katocka, clearly they knew he was differently. Defensively one of his friends stepped in front of him as the class began to approach

"Come on guys, let's get out of here" Katocka urged but his friends were frozen like solid towers ready to defend

The silver haired male then caught a whiff of the Night class before them and it became clear to Katocka that they were different, very different. His pupils dilated slightly as he looked apon the males of the night class that stood in front of his day class friends

"A new student in the 2nd year? Now that is something rare. Tell me, you're not from around here are you?" The scent that came off this male was much stronger then what came off the others. But before he could speak one of his new friends spoke for him

"Why would you be interested in knowing that, Dorm master Kaname Kuran?" But like a ghost Katocka was gone, walking off towards the main building at great speed. He could not wait for his friends, this was a matter he must address with the headmaster on his own. Knocking on the door he expected him to be busy doing some paper work but incredibly the headmaster had everything done. After dwelling over the papers all day he had sorted them and sent them to there classes.

"Come in" The kind voice on the other side of the door rang out and so Katocka opened to the door to find a spotless room. "Ah Katocka, what can the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No, but I saw a vampire, or may i say a whole Dorm of vampires" He closed the door behind him and walked to the desk where the head masted was sitting behind.

"Vampires? What are you on about Katocka there are no such things as Vampires" The headmaster looked confused, putting up a good act in front of the male but he already knew what they were.

"Vampires, that's what the whole night class are, My family really weren't thinking when they sent me here" The male was cut short as the closed door swung open and a presence appeared behind him. One which loomed over him, its shadow casting across him

"I must agree with you young lycan" There stood the head of the night class. Kaname Kuran

_Things had just gotten interesting..._

_Chapter 1 **End**_

:3 Do you like the new story? Write a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
